


IT'S A TRAP!

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles of Iron, Fluff, Keith can't believe this, Lance just want sleep, Language, M/M, Multi, Shiro is a heavy sleeper, complicated feelings, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance was deceived. </p><p>The bed deceived him! </p><p>WHAT DECEIVED HIM MORE WERE THOSE DANG ARMS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's a Trap!

**Author's Note:**

> When I'm work, all I do is think of ideas. So, here is one of them. 
> 
> Let Lance sleep please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Beta by themodernhobbit!] Thank you so much!

There was a saying that Lance fully believed in.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures.”

“And these are desperate times.” Lance thought, watching around the hallways, making sure no one spots him as he made his way towards his destination. Especially not a long haired princess that’s been working the whole team down into the ground.

Lance didn’t know what came over Allura, but the princess seemed to think that humans didn’t need any rest in times that were already stressful enough. At first, Lance, along with the others, shrugged it off knowing that maybe they should push training a little more. The Galra would only get stronger, which means they needed to race against them in order to be on top.

But, Lance has barely been getting three hours of sleep each night because of all the training. When training wasn’t happening and Allura allowed them to actually have some time off, then the damn alarm for a Galra attack would go off. Life has thrown so many lemons that Lance barely has time to make the lemonade. Seriously, at this point Lance wanted to take the lemons and rub it all over life’s eyes to see how they would feel.

Of course, this also meant that Allura wanted to push them even harder. She had actually hunted all of them down for training and it got to a point where even Coran had to step in. Thankfully, after a long talk with both Coran and Shiro, Allura agreed that humans needed their rest. That didn’t mean she didn’t stalk the halls to try and convince everyone to go into the training room. Of course, Keith didn’t have a problem with this until Allura tried to attack him while he headed to the shower AFTER he trained for several hours.

“Keith gots it lucky compared to me.” Lance hissed in his mind, leaning against the wall to look into the corridor. Seeing nobody in sight gave Lance joy, as he got closer toward his destination. He could just feel the taste of victory to finally inhabit a spot where no one will be able to find him.

Not Allura. Especially not Allura, seriously if they were back on earth, Lance would be tempted with getting a restraining order on the princess.

Not Coran. There is only so much old war stories that Lance could take, especially when he’s this tired.

Not Hunk. Sorry Hunk, but a man needs his sleep. Even though Hunk’s food is good, sleep is always better, and Lance really loved sleep.

Not Pidge. Which normally isn’t a problem,+ if it weren’t for the fact that she’s been trying to use him as a meat shield for the princess.

Not Keith. Definitely not that mullet wearing douche bag. He actually had the guts to comment on the bags under his eyes! Which is unfair, so, Lance screamed at the other to look in the mirror because Keith’s bags needed to be check out more than his.

Not even Shiro. Well, actually Shiro might, but Lance has been watching the other like a hawk. He knew the other would be in the training room during this time before going to talk to Coran on a few things. Then he would check on Pidge, then on Hunk and then on Keith. He would bypass him, because Lance had stated he would be sleeping and didn’t want to be disturbed. Which meant, he would probably go to the library in order to study a few things.

“WHICH ALSO MEANS SHIRO’S ROOM IS FREE!” Lance shouted in his mind with glee as he smashed his hands on the buttons of Shiro’s door. The door opened with a soft noise, allowing Lance to rush inside before shutting the door.

“Finally.” Lance moaned, going towards the large black bed with a goofy and pleased smile on his face.

It was the perfect plan.

No one dared to go near shiro’s room, unless it was absolutely necessary. Even Keith dared go into his room. Instead, he would always knock and if he got no response, then he would leave to go search for their team leader. Not even Allura would touch Shiro’s area, she wants to give the leader of the Paladins some peace before dealing with the crap they went through every day. Thanks to Shiro’s weird habits, this allowed Lance to have a secret spot to rest in that had all the things he would need for a good night’s sleep.

Like for instance, the insanely comfortable looking bed that was decorated in black sheets and the extra fluffy pillows. It was a miracle that he hasn’t passed out yet, just from the utterly beautiful sight.

“Now, time for bed.” Lance yawned, stretching as he shrugged off his robe and his Blue Lion slippers. Lance decided to only wear a large t-shirt and boxers for tonight. His other pajamas were a little too big and Lance didn’t want to risk the chance of slipping on them if he needed to make a quick escape.

The Blue Paladin dove into the covers, almost giggling hysterically, as his bone tired body met with a soft mattress. Getting comfortable, Lance snuggled in for a good long rest that would save him from feeling this exhaustion.

That was until he heard the door to Shiro’s room open.

Lance sprung up, surprised, as he stared at an equally surprised Shiro. The two stayed there in a solid staring contest before Shiro walked into the room and closed the door. “Is there a reason why you’re in my room, Lance?” Shiro asked, curiosity in his voice as he walked over towards his dresser. His eyes never leaving Lance, causing the other to stay put in Shiro’s bed.

“Okay, I can explain.” Lance started, making Shiro nod as he urged the other to talk while he threw his dirty clothes beside his dresser. Shiro was also wearing his night clothes, wearing only a white tank top and sweats. The tank top was doing a fine job showing how masculine the Black Paladin truly was.

“OH QUIZNAK, THIS WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA!” Lance screamed in his mind.

“No one dares to enter your room?” Lance spoke, though it sounded more a question. Shiro raised a brow at Lance, before chuckling, making Lance turn into goo where he laid. Shiro continued to the bed, getting in beside Lance, before turning around to face away from him.

“You can stay if you like. I don’t mind.” Shiro spoke, yawning at the end as he closed his eyes.

Lance wanted to say no, but it would seem rude to get out now. Not wanting to be rude, Lance decided to waited awhile until Shiro falls asleep. Once he falls asleep, Lance would sneak out of the cover and off the bed, then head back to his own room. A blush sprinkled across his cheeks as he wondered if anything else embarrassing was going to happen.

But, there was another way of saying, “ask and you shall receive.”

Lane had waited two hours, before knowing for sure, that the other was asleep from the rise and fall of his chest. The Blue Paladin tried to inch out the bed in the least possible noisy way as he could. He even held his breath as he moved towards the edge of the ridiculously large bed.

“You’ve deceived me, comfy bed.” Lance thought, glaring down at the bed before slowly turning. He managed to get this close to touching the ground when something grabbed him. Biting down on his lip painfully, Lance held in a yelp, as he was pulled back into the middle of the bed, ruining the progress he made to get out of the comfy trap. Looking at what was pulling him back, Lance stared in disbelief at the metal arm that gripped him tightly around his chest.

“Bad metal arm! Bad!” Lance whispered, glaring at the arm before looking over at Shiro that seemed to be so close, it was painful. He could feel the other’s hot breath tickle his neck and the warmth that the large male emitted from his hot body. No seriously, Shiro’s body was actually warm and very pleasing to the eye.

“Shiro, are you awake?” Lance whispered, seeing that the other was still sound asleep. Pouting, Lance looked down at the arm before gently prying the fingers off his shirt. “Gently, gently.” Lance chanted as he carefully took the arm off of him. Lance was about to make the painful journey back out of the bed, but was trapped again. For as soon as he placed the arm down, it shot back up to grab him. This time, Shiro’s other arm joined, along his two strong legs that tangled with his own.

“Shiro? Shhhiirrrooo.” Lance wheezed, his face being pushed into the other’s chest while Shiro cuddled into his hair. There was a little bit of movement before the other finally settled down. Trapping Lance in thick arms, thick legs, and pressed tightly up against a very solid chest.

“Okay Lance, just... wait until Shiro goes into DEEPER sleep before escaping.” Lance thought, waiting in the solid embrace in order to break out of it. But, as time wore on, the heat from Shiro’s body and beat of his heart was slowly lulling him to sleep.

Lance tried, oh, he tried, to stay awake. But, he was so comfortable and felt so warm that maybe sleeping one hour wouldn’t hurt. So, Lance closed his eyes burrowing into Shiro’s chest before letting go.

“Okay, so maybe letting go was a bad thing. Frozen, you fucking lied to me.” Lance thought as he laid on the broad chest of Shiro while the other continued to sleep. When Lance woke up, feeling better than ever, he found himself in a different position than the one he slept in. Instead of sleeping on their side, it seems that Shiro had moved them so that way Shiro slept on his back and Lance was on top of him. His arms were wrapped loosely around his middle, the same arms that deceived Lance earlier.

While Lance tried to lift himself up and off of Shiro, the arm that he thought were loose, turned into solid restraints. Arms instantly caught Lance before he could even make it a inch off the Black Paladin, pulling him back down and keeping him there, before loosen up again. This repeated several more times to the point where Lance thought that Shiro was awake, but when he looked at the man, he was snoozing away with soft snores and peaceful breathes.

At one point, Lance decided to forget pride and tried to rouse the other. But, no, Shiro was dead to the world to the point he doubted the other would even wake if the alarm went off. Where the hell was a Galra attack when you needed one?

“Ugha, I wanna get up.” Lance grumbled, tapping his fingers on Shiro’s chest, as he looked at the clock.

...Knock... Knock....

“Shiro? Are you up?”

“MY SAVOIR!” Lance thought, before he turned his head. “Keith! Keith! Are you there?” Lance yelled, knowing that Shiro wouldn’t wake from his slumber from his yells. Seriously, he won’t, Lance had already attempted it and the other wouldn’t even bat an eyelash.

“What the hell! Lance, what are you doing in here?” Keith hissed, coming inside with a pissed off expression.

“Not now, mullet head! Just help me! Shiro won’t let me go and he won’t wake up!” Lance shouted, showing his case as he tried to get up and having those arms grab him again, only to bring him back down. Keith stared in disbelief before groaning, as if sudden realization hit.

“Lance, there is a reason why Allura gave us a few days off. Shiro hasn’t slept for over a week! She wanted him to sleep, before he dropped from exhaustion.” Keith explained, making Lance want to bash his head onto a table. There was no way he could wake up shiro now, he didn’t want to do that to him when he was so exhausted.

“Okay! Explain more later, just help me!” Lance begged, getting Keith to roll his eyes as he went to grab for Lance’s leg. Keith pulled as hard as he could onto Lance’s leg, to get him out of Shiro’s grip. But, it seemed that Shiro was putting up a fight, his body just slid along with Lance. Keith let go, panting, as he looked at Lance, who was trying to wiggle his way out. Which only resulted in him not even moving an inch from where he was trapped.

“Okay, give me your hands.” Keith offered, making Lance scrambled to grab Keith as the other tried to pull him the other way.  
“SHIRO! Let go!” Keith shouted, while Lance whined as they still weren’t making any progress. Shiro just continued to snore, like nothing was happening. Keith growled as he leaned down in order to get a better hold of Lance, while Lance wrapped his arms around Keith.

“SHIRO! WAKE UP AND LET GO!” Keith shouted, tugging as hard as he could. When Keith managed to move Lance a few inches out of Shiro’s hold, the two sighed in relief, before Keith tugged again. What neither of the two expected, were quick movements from the paladin underneath.

“QUIZNAK!”

“SHIRO!”

After some fumbling, Lance was back to being squished against Shiro’s chest, but with an added bonus of Keith squished next to his face. Keith froze, his hair sticking up, a bit in shock, as the two were locked in place by those powerful arms. Shiro let out a grunt, before giving a long sigh of content. Snores could be heard once again, from their leader, signaling that Shiro was back in his deep slumber.

“..... So... What now?” Lance asked, afraid to turn his head as his cheek was literally on Keith’s cheek. Keith glared as much as he could at Lance before moving a bit, but sighing in defeat when the arms wouldn’t budge. Also, he found out that wiggling only made those arms squeeze harder.

“I guess, we’re stuck.”

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.”

“.....”

“....”

“Keith.”

“What Lance?”

“I have to pee.”

“.... me too.”


	2. Try to Run He'll Find You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this story is evolving more than I though it would. Which means, I might have to change the tags soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter as it was a training experience for me to get ready for the interesting months coming up ahead. 8D. 
> 
> Also, if anyone was curious. I have a tumblr that has the same name as my AO3. I will be posting updates and status reports on my stories there. Just in case people were curious of what new one-shots and stories will come out. I will also post teasers on my tumblr for the stories that are coming up for SHANCEWEEK! <3 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. lllorz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by TheModernHobbit! Thank you so much!

It’s been about two weeks, since the incident with Shiro. Lance was only thankful that both, Keith and himself, were able to hold in their piss long enough for Shiro to wake up. Lance had bolted for the bathroom, not caring about anything else except for peeing and not wetting himself all over the floor. After everything had been taken care of, Lance wasn’t able to look at either Keith or Shiro in the eye.

While they were still able to form Voltron, there was tension in the team. Lance didn’t know what to say to Shiro or Keith, without having a word vomit episode on them. It wasn’t the fact that Lance was bothered by what happened.... it was far from that. It was the fact that Lance actually, kinda like it.

He loved the feeling of being encased in warm bodies and having the feel of hands all over him. He loved feeling Keith so close that his breath tickle his neck and feeling Shiro mumble in his hair. While the whole thing about holding your bladder before it exploded was bad, everything else wasn’t. Which makes it so much more embarrassing for Lance whenever he looked at the two.

Since all he wanted to do was ask if they could do it again.

But, with saving the universe and ignoring his complicated feelings, Lance was back into one desperate mindset that everyone else was feeling. “I WANT TO SLEEP!!!!” Lance shouted in his mind as he sat at the dining room table. His food was barely touched, since his exhaustion was overcoming his body making him just nibble on his food, every now and then.

In front of him Pidge and Hunk were doing the same thing, in a similar fashion. Even, Coran wasn’t as hyper or joyous as he usually was. Lance peaked at Allura, seeing her worried expression as she stared at her Paladins and advisor/family member.

“Paladins.... I have already informed Shiro and Keith... I’m giving you all some time off to gain back your strength... I am sorry I have been pushing you to this extent. I’ll try hard to be more…. accommodating.” Allura spoke, her voice soft and soothing, allowing everyone at the table to give a long sigh of relief. Lance felt his whole body sag as he placed another spoon full of space food into his mouth.

“Where is Shiro and Keith?” Pidge mumbled, her eyes a little blurry.

“Oh Shiro, already went to bed. It’s almost been a week or so since he last slept... at least that what I believe. Keith said he would be joining us shortly.” Allura informed, as Pidge’s face almost face planted into her food. She was only saved from that fate because of Coran’s quick reflexes, catching her in time.

“Pidge, why don’t you go to bed now? You’re barely keeping your head up.” Coran spoke, getting a loud yawn from Pidge, who looked at her food. “I want to finish this.” Pidge mumbled, taking her spoon and placing more food in her mouth. The girl was hungry and she wanted to eat so she wouldn’t have to go to bed hungry.

“Ugha, I can’t wait to get some sleep.” Lance whispered, pushing some food around before taking another bite. Hunk nodded, about to say something when he frowned. Lance also frowned, as loud footsteps could be heard rushing towards their position.

“What’s that noi-..” Pidge started, but wasn’t able to finish as Keith came bursting into the room. Lance watched, surprised, as the other smashed his fist into the door closing it before pressing a few more controls in order to lock it. Immediately, everyone was on high alert as Keith came running towards them. Lance was the first to reach him, looking him over to see if he was injured.

Keith, who was only in his boxer and a tattered T-shirt, making Lance guess that his pants were in the same state. Thankfully, the other didn’t look injured, except for a large bruise that was on his ankle.

“Keith! What happened?!” Allura demanded, getting everyone to raise from the seats to reach the Red Paladin.

Keith wasn’t able to speak for a moment as he was still taking in as much air as possible. Once he was finished, he pointed a shaky finger to the door with disbelief all over his face. This freaked Lance out, as Keith wasn’t easily spooked as he was now. Hunk seemed to nervously look at the door, while Coran actually had to pick up Pidge. For while the girl was awake, she was barely able to stand with how tired she was. Everyone was tired, and high strung that something like this was taking even more energy out of them.

“Sh-... SHI-... It’s Shiro! I can’t explain it! It’s like he’s possessed!” Keith informed, making Lance frown at the statement.

“What do you mean?! Wait, I knew it! This castle is haunted!” Lance cried, making Hunk scream as a loud bang could be heard outside of the dining room door. In fact, everyone screamed in surprise as they heard the loud bangs of something just outside the door, trying to get in.

“Keith! Explain on the way! Everyone quickly to the emergency routes!” Allura shouted, rushing over to the side in order to press a hidden panel. A passageway instantly appeared making everyone rush in before closing it.

“Shiro went to bed after you told us you were give us a break! I was heading over here, after I took my shower, when he just attacked me! He kept mumbling that he needed to find the other and I managed to escape, but well... as you can see I didn’t come out unscathed.” Keith informed, motioning to how he was only in his boxers and a tattered shirt. It made Lance wince at the other’s state of dress, but, all Lance was wearing were his t-shirt and sweats.

“What’s worse was that his eyes seemed to glow a bit? And he even used his arm!” Keith groaned, shivering as he remembered the terrifying experience.

“What could have happened to get Shiro to act like this?” Hunk asked, while Allura raised her hand. Telling the other to silence themselves, as she stood stock still. Everyone froze, no one even dared to breathe as they listened. Lance frowned as he heard something like scratching reaching their ears, as if something was being forced open.

“MOVE!” Allura shouted, and soon they were all bolting following Allura as she opened another door and waited for everyone to get in. Lance looked back into the darkness swearing that he saw two glowing yellow eyes rushing towards them, making Lance scream as he grabbed onto the nearest person as they bolted out of the hallway. Allura smashed the panel to close the door, but everyone shouted in fright when a glowing purple arm grabbed the door as it was trying to close.

“EVERYONE SCATTER! HEAD TO SOMEWHERE SAFE! I’LL CONTACT YOU ALL ONCE I FIGURE OUT WHAT’S GOING ON! GO! GO!” Allura shouted and everyone sprinted.

Lance wanted to scream as he ran beside Keith. Holding tightly onto the other’s hand, as they tried to figure out where to go. Behind them, they could see the door being forced open and heavy footsteps getting close. Keith cursed from his side, before sprinting left and going into what looked to be a storage room. Quickly, the door was locked and Keith hissed for Lance to barricade the door.

“What do we do now?” Lance whispered, after they barricaded the door. The footsteps were getting closer to where they were hiding.

“Come on, quick!” Keith informed, taking what looked to be a mop and smashing the ventilation shaft open. Keith jumped and caught the edge of the opening before pulling himself up. Lance helped the other up, but screamed when a glowing purple arm managed to break through the door, before forcing it open.

“Keith! Hurry! Hurry up!” Lance cried seeing those glowing eyes on a familiar face as they forced the door to open faster. Keith managed to get into the vent before motioning for Lance to come. Lance jumped, catching the other’s hand as he was pulled in. He was halfway inside when he screamed in terror as he felt a hand grab his leg. Keith cursed, as he yanked Lance to get in faster managing to get the other to slip into the vent.  
But at the cost of....

“My pants!” Lance cried, not feeling the material on his thin legs anymore.

“NO TIME! MOVE!” Keith shouted, and the two scrambled. Behind them, they heard a frustrated growl and what distinctly sounded like a powerful Galra weapon punching into a metal wall. Lance can’t be more thankful for Shiro’s hot buff body right now, since it was the only reason why he wasn’t going through the opening that he obviously wouldn’t be able to fit in.

Lance winced, as his knees moaned at being forced to crawl through cold metal spaces. When all this was over, Lance knew for a fact, that bruises would paint his skin. But, Lance wasn’t able to muse on his thoughts for long, as Keith gave a silent signal that they would be dropping down. Carefully removing the barricade, Lance watched Keith jump down first before motioning Lance to follow. But Lance didn’t realize how slippery metal would be on sweaty skin and fell down from the vent. Lance bit his lip to prevent a scream, closing his eyes to expect pain from smashing onto the metal floor.

But.... no pain came.

“Careful.” Keith hissed, looking down into his arm that held the Blue Paladin. Lance blinked, a blush crawling across his face as he slowly nodded. Lance mumbled an apology, when suddenly all the light seemed to go out at once. Darkness flooded his vision, making Lance instantly clutch onto Keith in fear while Keith brought him a little closer as they looked around. The intercom crackled to life allowing a panicked voice to come through.

“EVERYONE! Shiro has somehow cut the lights to the whole castle! I can’t seem to get them on! I’ll try to bring on the emergency lights and see if I can give us some sight! I’m going to try and see if I can talk with the Black Lion! Please hide and don’t be found!” Allura’s desperate voice spoke before the intercom went silent.

“Keith... I won’t lie... I’m terrified right now.” Lance whispered, clutching onto the other as they looked around the darkness. Keith didn’t respond quickly, but Lance could hear the quivering of his breathe as he slowly lowered Lance to the ground. Lance, reluctantly, let go of the other as they looked around the room they were in. Suddenly small red light were brought in giving the two some amount of visibility for them to work with.

“What now?” Lance whispered, looking around what looked to be an empty room.

“What would be a place that Shiro wouldn’t check?” Keith asked back, thinking deeply as he tried to think of a plan of action. Lance shrugged, suddenly feeling tired as he went to the side of the room in order to sit against the wall. Lance sighed, feeling his body screaming at him for sleep and yet refusing to do so because of the situation. Keith followed Lance sitting beside the other, so that they were touching.

Lance would say it was from how tired he was that he rested his head against Keith’s shoulders. Relaxing and smiling, just a little bit as Keith rested his head on his. Lance didn’t know how long they just sat there, taking comfort in each other, when suddenly loud screams could be heard.

“That’s Hunk!” Lance cried, rushing towards the door in order to run to his friend’s aid. Keith cursed, shouting at Lance as he followed. Lance ran as fast as he could towards where he heard the screams of Hunk. Skidding to the left hallway, Lance saw Hunk scrambling to run only to fall to the floor.

“HUNK!” Lance cried, reaching out to his friend, who reached back out to him with a river of tears going down his eyes.

“LANCE! NO! IT’S A TRA-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!” Hunk cried, being pulled into the darkness, making Lance shout the other’s name in horror. Keith, who finally caught up to Lance, grabbed his arm to prevent him from going after the other. The two froze, when those yellow eyes seemed to flash open, before surging forward again.

“MOVE! MOVE!” Keith shouted, taking the other’s arm and making a run for it.  
Lance griped Keith’s hand as soon as they started to run. The echoing footsteps behind them terrified the two paladins, as they made their way around the hallways. Lance looked back, seeing the large dark figure running after them like some messed up space, horror movie. Lance didn’t want to know what kind of ending they would have as they continued running, but Lance was getting tired and he felt himself slow down.

“Keith... I can’t...” Lance whimpered, getting Keith to curse as he looked at Lance.

“Lance, come on! We can do this! We just need to get somewhere safe!” Keith urged, making Lance have an idea that made him want to smack himself.

“KEITH! THE LIONS! WE NEED TO GET TO THE LIONS!” Lance shouted, making Keith nod as they ran. Lance didn’t know how they did it, but the two managed to get into the hangar where the lions were being stored. It was too dark to really see which path they should take though, so in the end they took a random direction, hoping that whatever lion they came too would give them sanctuary.

When they reached the end of the large area, Lance saw the hulking figure of a lion lying patiently on the floor. At first, Lance thought it was Yellow, making him sigh in relief as Yellow always seemed the most chill beside his own lion. “Yellow! Please open up!” Lance cried, getting the lion to rumble before the jaws opened. The two sighed in relief, before rushing in only for Lance to still as he realize something was very wrong. Hunk had mention to him, how he placed a little ribbon, that reminded him of Shay, on his chair. There was no such ribbon and Lance could tell that the Lion was not shutting her jaw

“KEITH! WE’VE BEEN DECEIVED!” Lance cried, getting Keith to shout in surprise as he turned around to reveal Shiro.

“Shiro! It’s us! It’s Lance and Keith! Oh, come on! You can at least recognize Keith’s MULLET!” Lance cried, pointing an accusing finger to Keith’s hair who glared at the other. The two watched nervously as Shiro moved forward, heading towards Keith first, who instantly went into a defensive stance. But, Lance could see how tired the other was as his stance was sloppy even to his own eyes. It was almost laughable, how easy it was for Keith to be taken down that Lance wanted to laugh hysterically if it weren’t the fact that he was terrified.

“Shiro! What the hell is wr-...” Keith shouted, but was silence when a pair of lips smashed into his own. Lance stared wide eyed, as Shiro kissed Keith with such ferocity that Lance thought the other was trying to eat him. When Shiro pulled away, Lance could see a fine line of saliva trailing from their lips. Keith had a dazed look and his face was red, Lance knew that Keith’s blush could rival the color of his jacket. Lance watched as Shiro leaned down again, this time giving a little bit of a gentler kiss to Keith, only this time Keith was reacting back.

“Oh quiznak, what is going on?!” Lance thought, alarmed as he watched the two make out. A part of Lance felt jealous, but he didn’t know what exactly he was jealous of. Silently, Lance started to edge towards the exit making sure to make the least amount of noise while the lovebirds...or love lions, did there thing.

But, Lance knew the gig was up when Shiro looked over to Lance after kissing Keith with a slight glare. Lance gulped, before getting up and running out, without looking back. He heard Keith call out to him and Shiro grunt, but he didn’t want to look at them anymore.

“SORRY! I DIDN’T MEAN TO SEE ANYTHING!” Lance cried, running straight out of the Black Lion.

Lance managed to get to his room in record time shutting the door and breathed in. He groaned as he looked towards his bed, that looked like it would welcome Lance with open arms. Lance quickly threw himself onto the bed and threw the comforter on him. Lance, shut his eyes as hard as he could while he curled into a ball holding himself, as he tried to get the image of Shiro and Keith kissing out of his head. It didn't seem like anyone would follow him, which made Lance feel the tight feeling in his chest all the more painful.

“Why does my heart hurt so much??”


	3. Always Use the Bathroom Before Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I REALLY hope you guys like this chapter. I leggit rewrote this chapter THREE TIMES. There is three full chapters I made for this because I honestly didn't know what to do with it? 
> 
> I really hope you like it. lllorz. 
> 
> Also! I wanted to ask if people would be interested in a halloween event for Voltron? The week of Halloween, it would be a Voltron Halloween week. I don't know, I've been thinking about making a little event that everyone can enjoy. Also if you're interested you can follow me on my Tumblr KnightNuraStar for any teasers or update information! 
> 
> BUT SERIOUSLY I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS! AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by TheModdernHobbit! Sending much love!

“Lance, don’t you think you should talk to them instead of hiding like this?”

“...No?” Lance questioned, earning a glare from Pidge, who sat beside him on the bed.

It had been a full week since the incident, where Shiro went AWOL because of total exhaustion. A full week, since Lance watched the two passionately make out in front of him, and a full week since they came out as a couple. It wasn’t like Lance wasn’t happy for them, he really was happy! But, a part of Lance felt... hurt and suddenly very lonely since the two started dating.

So, like the totally brave Blue Paladin that he was, Lance avoided them like they were a brand new plague that you can’t get a cure for. But, it was hards since they’ve have to train together, eat together and at times even spend time with each other. Thankfully, forming Voltron wasn’t an issue as they battled a few enemies before and were able to form perfectly like usual. After that though, Lance had to get crafty and decided that Hunk and Pidge were the answer.

During training, Lance would gravitate towards Hunk cheering the other on as they trained and giving helpful tips to the other. It wasn’t unusual, so the others didn’t see the act for what it truly was. At dinner, it was the same thing where Lance would seat himself between his two friend and start talking about shit that he didn’t remember. Of course, this was the point where some started to notice things since, for some reason that Lance couldn’t remember, Lance had ALWAYS sat next to Keith and Shiro.

What probably drew the line, is when Lance invaded Pidge’s living space in order to sleep in the girl’s room. Thankfully, the usually spiteful girl allowed this as she knew something was up and seeing Lance so exhausted pulled a few strings in the Green Paladin’s heart.

“Lance, everyone in the castle seem to figure out that you’ve been avoiding them. You can’t hide this forever.” Pidge informed, tapping away at her tablet as the two relaxed in her bed.

“...Can I at least try to hide it forever?” Lance asked back, fiddling with the blankets as he laid beside the other. A part of him knew that he couldn’t hide from Keith and Shiro forever. Things like this you couldn’t just brush under the rug, no matter how many rugs you tried to brush it under.

“Lance, why don’t you talk to them? What are you so afraid of?” Pidge pushes, placing down her tablet in order to look at Lance. Lance remained silent for a few minutes, mulling over if he should tell the other about how he truly felt. At first, Lance decided he wasn’t going to tell, until he saw the teary eyes puppy dog look, and damn it, Pidge, that was a deadly weapon of mass destruction on his poor beating heart. With a heavy groan, Lance sat up a bit for the dreaded ‘emotional talk’.

“I honestly don’t know why I’m feeling this way.” Lance confessed, placing his hand on his heart to try and ease the tightness that surrounds it.

“Are you jealous of either Keith or Shiro?” Pidge offered, making Lance think it over for a bit before shaking his head.

“No, i’m not jealous... I just.... kinda... want to be in the middle?” Lance spoke, though it sounded more like a question. Pidge looked at Lance with a sudden realization, before she nodded her head knowing exactly what Lance was trying to say to her. “OH! You want to be in like a three-way relationship right? Like Poly?” Pidge asked, making Lance look at his hands, before slowly nodding.

“But I know it would A. never work out and B. it would ruin everything.” Lance confirmed, making Pidge frown at the proclamation. She placed a reassuring hand on the other’s larger one, getting a grateful smile from Lance. The question was simmering between them, and Lance didn’t need Pidge to speak to know what she wanted to say.

“Like Pidge, they’re just so perfect for each other! Like Sun and Moon or like two puzzle pieces that were meant for each other!” Lance stated, raising one hand in the air as he spoke. “They’re were both ace students and considered geniuses of our age! Both are amazing pilots and amazing fighters! I’m... I’m... I’m just some misshapen puzzle piece that wants to be apart of it... and I know, I shouldn’t be apart of it.” Lance whispered, getting Pidge to tighten her hold on Lance’s hand. The girl didn’t realize the insecurities her friend had. and wanted to curse herself for not noticing sooner.

“Well, I think you’re great.” Pidge whispered, getting a small teasing smile from Lance, before the two decided to settle in for the night. The two got ready for bed not saying a word before they snuggled under the covers and cuddled close.

“Oh hey, Lance, before you go to bed do you know what Hunk and Coran were doing in the kitchen? It looked important and even Allura was involved in the whole thing.”

“Hhhmmm, I don’t know. But, I wouldn’t worry about it. What’s the worse that could happen?”

“...... You didn’t just say that did you?” Pidge asked in horror, her face pale and and eyes wide. Lance frowned at the expression until they started hearing muffled screams through the metal door. The two sprinted out of the bed and shoved the door open, only to see Hunk get flung across the hallway in a speed so fast, that the two had to blink for a bit to make sure what they saw was real.

“HUNK! HUNK!” Lance cried, rushing over with Pidge hot on his heels, as they went to help their large friend up. Hunk groaned as he was lifted up again, before he stared at Lance in the eyes. Panicked, Hunk grabbed Lance and pulled him close to yell in his ears.

“Shiro! We! MEDICINE! KEITH! LANCE MAKE A RUN FOR IT!” Hunk shouted, making Lance’s ears ring from how loud the other was yelling into his ears.

“What did you do?!” Pidge accused, pointing her finger at Hunk. Hunk looked like a kicked puppy as he stared at his two friends. “Coran said there was this Altean Tea Medicine thingie that used to help his people sleep. Allura said it would be a good idea to have all of us try it, since we’re all so screwed up in our sleep schedule... and well, I wanted to make sure it was going to taste good and Shiro was there.... LANCE YOU HAVE TO RUN!” Hunk cried, tears bursting from the other’s face that would make the waterfalls on earth jealous.

“Wait why do I have to-....”

“Llllllaaannnnccccceeee.....” came a voice so familiar, yet, so creepy that it made every single one of them shiver. Lance knew that in every horror movie that turning around was a bad idea, but curiosity was getting the better of him making his head reluctantly turn. It was Shiro, in nothing but a pair of sweats looking at him with a happy and very menacing smile. His eyes were glowing yellow, like the time the other went AWOL one week ago.  
“It’s Shiro! No, wait that would be wrong? Um... Japanese words... Japanese words... Kuro? YEAH! IT’S KURO!” Hunk cried, shaking as he pointed a finger at the amused figure.

“Hunk, that’s mean. It’s still me.” Shiro or Kuro informed, giving a small pout before looking back at Lance.

“Hunk.... WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THAT MEDICINE THINGIE?!” Pidge shouted, hiding behind both Lance and Hunk, as they stared at the other. Hunk made fumbling movements, while Lance took a step back to put some distance away from him and this fake-shiro? It was all so confusing to Lance, but it seems that Kuro didn’t like the fact that Lance took a step back.

“Oh, Lance, don’t try to run away. It’s time for bed.” Shiro informed, making a little finger motion of “tsk, tsk” to the other. Lance gulped, as he suddenly felt like a gazelle being cornered by a very hungry and very persistent Lion. Lance felt sweat drip down his neck, and he motioned for Hunk and Pidge to run on his signal.

“Oh, Lance... don’t run. I know you don’t want to run from me.” Kuro teased, making Lance laugh nervously.

“Hahahahaha...... GUYS MOVE! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE IT!” Lance shouted, turning and forcing the others to bolt as Kuro gave chase with a disturbing laughter.

“LANCE! I BLAME YOU!”

“WHAT DID I DO?!?!”

“YOU TEMPTED FATE!”

“WHAT?!”

“FATE TEMPTER!”

“HEY! BLAME HUNK! NOT ME! HE STARTED IT!”

“GUYS! I HATE TO BREAK UP THIS FIGHT! BUT FOCUS ON RUNNING!”

“SHUT UP HUNK!” Lance and Pidge both shouted, getting Hunk to look like a kicked puppy again, as they ran. Lance looked behind him, still seeing Kuro chasing with a vicious smirk, that reminded Lance of a cat who finally caught their prey. But, he was so far behind them. Why would the other make such a fac-....

“GUYS! STOP!” Lance shouted, looking back forward in order to skid to stop. But it was too late and the trap was sprung on the unsuspecting group. Two gladiators jump from the ceiling to the floor and instantly capture both Hunk and Pidge. Lance went to get Pidge out first, when another pair of arms captured his middle and bringing him up into the air.

“It’s a trap ~” Kuro teased, watching Lance struggle in his embrace.

“Alright, team! I think we all deserve some good sleep. Take them to their room and make sure they have a nice long rest.” Kuro ordered towards the two gladiators. The robots nodded and started making their way towards the rooms with two struggling paladins. Lance watched, helplessly, as his friends were taken away by the two gladiators, leaving him alone with the mysterious state that Shiro was in.

“Um, I can get to my room on my own! No worries for me! So, you can let go now.” Lance informed, trying to get out of the other’s grip, but, it seemed no matter how much he wiggled nothing would happen. A part of Lance was worried for his other two friends and wanting to get away from the one of the two people he’s been avoiding. While at the same time, he almost felt the inside of him purr at the contact he was given from the other.

“Oh, yes, let’s go back to OUR room.” Kuro mused, flinging Lance over his shoulder as he started making his way down the decorated corridors of the castle. Lance tried to push off from the back, but stopped when Kuro gave him a warning growl.

“If I survive this I’m going to KILL Hunk, Coran, and Allura.” Lance thought as they finally came to Shiro’s door. Lance could hear the angry noise from inside and when the doors opened it revealed Keith in the grips of another gladiator.

“KEITH!” Lance cried, making Keith look up from his prison.

“LANCE! Shiro, let us go!” Keith shouted, glaring up at Kuro who just smiled at the other.

“No worries, everything will be right.” Kuro spoke, his voice sincerely before he threw Lance onto the bed. Lance squawked, as he was thrown onto the bed bouncing a bit before settling onto the black covers. Sadly, Lance couldn’t scramble out as Kuro gave an order to the gladiator and soon a black hair mullet was thrown onto his body. A loud thud could be heard as Keith’s body collided with Lance’s body making the two wince from the impact.

“You alright?” Keith whispered, using his hands to look over Lance to make sure the other was alright. “Yeah, well besides the full blown trauma I’m going to have from this.” Lance whispered, jumping when another solid body collided towards his back. 

“You can leave.” Kuro yawned, making the Gladiator nod as it left the three in the room making sure to close the door as it left. Lance felt those strong arms pull him and Keith close making warm bodies squish together. Lance wanted to groan, when his traitorous body instantly relax as he felt Keith’s and Shiro’s head so close to him like last time.

“See... now this is better.” Kuro whispered before closing his eyes as if he was falling asleep.

Lance managed to look at Keith in the eyes and guilt filtered into him. Lance wanted to look away, but Keith managed to wiggle out of his arms in order to force Lance to face him again. Scared blues, looked into concerned and hurt violet ones making Lance feel even worse than before. He opened his mouth before closing it, wishing that he could run away like he usually does.

“I’m sorry...” Lance whispered, making the frown deepen on Keith’s features.

“Shiro is your boyfriend... I shouldn’t even be here.” Lance spoke, wanting to look away from the other. But Keith wasn’t having any of that and kept a firm grip on Lance’s face. It wasn’t harsh, but strong enough to prevent the other from looking away.

“Lance, I want to know right now. Do you have feelings for Shiro and I?” Keith asked, making Lance tense all over. A million things were running through his head, and one of them is that he didn’t want to ruin anything for the team. But, seeing Keith look so desperate, Lance couldn’t help, but fumble the words out of his mouth.

“I do... I’m sorry.” Lance whispered.

“You... fucking idiot.” Keith growled before surging forward. Lance gasped, allowing a tongue to enter his mouth and allowing the kiss Keith was giving him, to go deeper. His head smacked against the chest of Shiro, getting a grunt from the other, as Keith continued to kiss him. It was hot and so... Lance couldn’t explain, but it was so good. When Keith pulled back for air, making Lance whine for the other to come back. Keith didn’t hesitate and went back in for another taste, making Lance moan.

When it was over, it felt too soon. Lance was about to say something when another hand, a different one, turned his head in order for a different pair of lips to touch his own. Lance willingly opened his mouth to the tongue that was asking for entrance and felt high when Shiro deepened the kiss. While Keith was strong and persistent, Shiro was demanding and dominant. It made Lance feel hot from the tip of his head to the tip of his toes. When the pulled away, Lance couldn’t help the pleased little smile on his face.

“Wait... so you two... I thought.” Lance whispered, getting Keith to roll his eyes and Shiro... Shiro, with his normal, gray eyes, to chuckle.

“Lance, we’ve been trying to get your attention for a long time.” Shiro informed, making Lance blush, as he knew his avoiding them were pretty obvious.

“...I.. but... you two are so... perfect for each other... I’m just..” Lance started, but couldn’t finish. 

“Listen, we want you and you want us. We’ll figure everything else out in the morning.” Keith informed, giving little kisses to Lance’s neck to stop the depressing thoughts from taking over Lance’s mind. Which, worked surprisingly well as Lance gasped from the pleasure he felt from those warm lips covering his neck.

“Wait... are we really not going to talk about Shiro turning into Kuro?”

“.... While that is something we do have to address, Keith is right. I’m actually really exhausted.”

“You realize that Pidge is going to murder you, right?” Lance asked, laughing when he saw the constipated face of Shiro, when he thought about the feisty Green Paladin. Even Keith, chuckled a little as he pressed himself closer into Lance and Shiro. Lance felt so warm that he couldn’t help how his eyes slowly closed, his body relaxing for the best sleep he had for the past month. He could deal with whatever happens in the morning....

“SHIRO! YOU’RE DEAD! DEAD! AND DON’T YOU DARE RUN AWAY, HUNK! AND, CORAN! YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD, AS WELL!”

“SHIT! SHIRO RUN!”

“Pidge wait! Please do-... wait are we boyfriends?”

“Yes, Lance we’re boyfriends!”

“Oh okay, PIDGE! PLEASE, DON’T HURT MY BOYFRIEND!”

“LANCE! WHILE I WANT TO CONGRATULATE YOU, I’M GOING TO MAKE THEM FUCKING SUFFER! DO YOU KNOW HOW UNCOMFORTABLE IT IS TO SLEEP WITH A GLOWING RED EYE LOOKING AT YOU?! DO YOU ALSO REALIZE HOW MUCH I WANTED TO PEE! BUT, HAD TO FUCKING SLEEP BECAUSE SOMEONE ORDER THEM TO MAKE SURE WE SLEPT!”

“Pidge, please calm yourself. What will killing Coran, Hunk, and Shiro do for you?”

“OH! DON’T YOU THINK YOU’RE OUT OF THIS EITHER!”

“.....RUN!”

“GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!!!!”

“Pidge language!”

“SHIRO, NOT NOW! KEITH! MAKE HIM RUN FASTER!”

"I'M TRYING! RUN SHIRO! RUN!"

"PIDGE PUT DOWN THAT BLOW TORCH! PLEASE THINK THIS THROUGH!"

"PIDGE HAVE MERCY!"

"NEVER!"


End file.
